1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bushing press-fitting inspection device, method, and program for performing an inspection when a bushing is press-fitted into a bushing press-fitting portion provided in part of a structure, and to a bushing press-fitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various configurations have been proposed for a bushing press-fitting apparatus for press-fitting a bushing into a bushing press-fitting hole provided in a structure. For example, a bushing press-fitting apparatus according to related art has a hold-and-move unit that holds and moves a structure having a bushing press-fitting hole into which a bushing is to be inserted, a press-fitting unit that press-fits a bushing into the bushing press-fitting hole after the hold-and-move unit has moved the structure, a bushing supply unit that supplies a bushing to the press-fitting unit, and an attachment replacing unit that replaces, in accordance with the specifications of a bushing, an attachment that is set on the press-fitting unit and that is used to press-fit a bushing (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-297564).
Even if the type of bushing to be used is changed, the bushing press-fitting apparatus according to the related art can be used by using the attachment replacing unit that replaces an attachment with another attachment corresponding to the bushing. Therefore, the bushing press-fitting apparatus according to the related art can handle a structure into which a plurality of types of bushings are to be press-fitted.
In addition, a suspension arm, which is an underbody component of an automobile and a specific example of a structure, or the like may be made of an iron alloy or an aluminum alloy. A bushing press-fitting apparatus is also used for work in which a bushing is press-fitted into a bushing press-fitting hole in such an underbody component of an automobile. It is to be noted that, especially when an underbody component of an automobile is made of an aluminum alloy, which is soft compared to an iron alloy and therefore liable to be deformed when a bushing is press-fitted thereinto, a bushing press-fitting apparatus is configured to press-fit bushings one by one even if there are a plurality of bushing press-fitting holes.
In general, a bushing press-fitting apparatus uses a hydraulic mechanism to press-fit a bushing into a bushing press-fitting hole.
In a bushing press-fitting apparatus according to the related art, however, a bushing press-fitting inspection device, which inspects a state in which a bushing is press-fitted by the bushing press-fitting apparatus, performs an inspection of the press-fitting status of a bushing at the beginning of press-fitting or at the end of press-fitting. Therefore, it has been impossible to deal with a case in which a failure occurs between the beginning of press-fitting and the end of press-fitting.